


Out of the Woods

by charleybradburies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Comment Fic, Community: 100_women, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: writerverse, Crushes, Drabble, F/F, Female Character In Command, Female Relationships, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Girls with Guns, Guns, Light Angst, POV Female Character, Pre-Femslash, Secret Crush, Shooting Guns, Survival Training, Training, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had two bullets in her gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> writerverse challenge #6 : Drabble Tree  
> femslash100 drabbletag #6: Teen Wolf: Allison/Lydia: Training  
> 1-million-words June Bingo: Teaching/Learning: New Teacher  
> 100-women #75: Fall
> 
> Named ~~ironically~~ for the Taylor Swift song of the same name.

Two bullets. She had two bullets in her gun, and she still hadn't hit the damned target.

Night is starting to fall, chilly breeze sweeping leaves around Lydia's bare legs; she winces before letting poor Allison adjust her positioning again.

Yes, Lydia wanted to learn to shoot, but no one had said it'd be half this _freaking_ hard.

Allison's arms settle atop her shoulders, and then move down her forearms. Lydia shivers then berates herself. 

It was _Allison_ , for God's sake. _Just because she was pretty..._

"We should keep the last two of this magazine, Lyds. We'll come back tomorrow."


End file.
